HIdden Flowers
by sneef22
Summary: Set in Harry's time. H/D R/? This has an interesting plot twist. Read! You know you want to!


Hidden Flowers  
"Honey, Honey!"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Honey I just got a owl. It was something about a biting teacup over in Chester. I'll be back before dinner." Arthur Weasley vanished into the flames of the fireplace.   
"Okay! Pick up some... never mind," Molly sighed as she watched him go. It was the 21st of August and the Weasleys were all sitting around in the living room have what Mrs. Weasley liked to call "family bonding time". The conversation had turned to teasing Ron about Hermione.  
"For the last time she is not my girlfriend!!!" Ron shouted at Fred, "She's Draco's," Ron muttered darkly, "They... Oops" Luckily for Ron, no one had heard him.  
"Well of course she's not your girlfriend. How could you ever get a girlfriend?" George and Fred burst out in laughter, "Remember when..." Fred and George both broke off with different scenarios of embarrassing girl moments for Ron.   
"MUM!"  
"Now boys settle down," Mrs. Weasley chided, "oh Ron, come back here. Right now!" But it was too late, Ron had already slammed his bedroom door. "Oh Ginny, will you please go talk to your brother my back is killing me. Thanks," she said as Ginny stood up.   
Ron slumped down on his bed just as the door opened. "Hey Gin," Ron forced a smile.   
"You know they're only teasing don't you," Ginny comforted.   
"Yeah. That's not what bothers me though. Its just that-"  
"Squaaaaawck!!!" Pig screeched from the corner of the room. An owl had just entered the room through the window.   
"Hullo Hedwig!" Ron said excitedly as he reached out to get the letter. But the owl only pecked at his hand and flew over to Ginny. She took the letter gladly and stroked Hedwig's beak in thanks. As she read it her lips curled into a smile. When she finished she began to stare off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes. When she came back to earth she saw Ron glaring at her, "Lemme read it!" he insisted, jumping up to grab the letter.  
"Get off!" Ginny squealed dashing to the door.   
Ron walked out of his room and headed down the hallway to the stairs. As he passed Ginny's room he heard her quill scratching away on a piece of paper, hurriedly writing a response to Harry. Ron scowled. How come she gets a letter and I don't? I'm his best friend, he thought to himself grumpily.   
He stomped down the remainder of the stairs and walked over to the fireplace. On the mantle was a picture of-- "Oof," Ron tumbled to the floor as his father stumbled out of the fireplace.   
"Now Ron, how many times have we told you not to stand in front of the fireplace?" Arthur asked wearily turning away. Ron looked down at his feet, "Sorry, dad."   
He noticed a little brown package laying on the floor halfway underneath the couch. As he reached down to get it, it shook. His hand hesitated, hovering over the package. "Dad," Ron said hastily but his father had walked into the kitchen. Oh well. Ron grabbed the package and ran up to his room to check it out.   
He flopped down on his bed and ripped open the package. An innocent looking white teacup lay on his bed.   
"Oh. It's only a biting teacup," Ron muttered to himself. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Ron shoved the teacup off his bed. It smashed on the floor. Whoops! Ron thought. Ginny pushed the door open.   
"Is everything ok Ron?" she asked.   
"Yeah, well I... I just umm... was having tea with uh... my umm good friend...uh..." Ron grabbed his stuffed teddy bear, "Mr. Uh...dles. Yeah, Mr. Udles. Well..." he smiled his best 'its all perfectly reasonable and I'm not a complete idiot' smile.  
"Alright," Ginny said doubtfully. "Mom told me to get you for lunch."  
"I'm not really hungry. I think that I am going to finish tea and take a nap," Ron told her.  
"Okay. I hope you feel better." She said quietly, backing out of the room. Immediately after she left, he jumped up to pick up the pieces of the teacup. The teacup had broken into five large pieces.   
Good, Ron thought Maybe if I can remember that binding spell we learned in charms... He picked up one of the pieces to find that there were actually six pieces. A small oval of ceramic had fallen out from the center of the original piece. What the heck? He thought he saw a glimmer of green light in it but he dismissed it as his imagination. He reached out to pick it up but right as the tip of his finger touched its surface a pull behind his belly button was spinning him away.   
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing these so I am going to make this one fun. Here goes nothing:  
  
  
I don't own nothin,  
I'm just a muffin.  
Now that J.K.,  
She's the best anyday.  
She owns Harry and co.,  
And Cedric and Cho.  
(Who aren't in this story,  
But we still give'r the glory)  
Now I was reminded,  
I do own a few.  
And they can be finded,  
Inside chapter two.  
  
Thank you, Thank you! Now to show me how much you love me you can REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Hint hint!!) Thanks again and the next chapter should be out soon!  
  
~Emu 


End file.
